


physics, the

by agentstarbuck



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentstarbuck/pseuds/agentstarbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their professional relationship doesn’t change. They are what they always have been. Partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	physics, the

"Come here," she murmurs, voice a string of promises.

Her hands sprawls out against his striped tie. She stands on her toes to be able to whisper into his ear.

“-- _I have something to show you_.”

* * *

 

The first time is as much new as it is familiar.

It’s everything she thought it would be. It’s nothing like she thought it would be.

It’s Mulder’s flesh against her own, hot and sticky.

It’s her tongue, sliding over his. It’s her teeth, spreading slight bites all over his bottom lip.

It’s them. It’s them, it’s them, it’s them.

 

She straddles his hips, runs her fingers down his arms. Her legs are warm against his groin, and when she shifts, she shifts carefully.

His lips are slightly parted. His hand trails down her back, eyes glazed.

She grabs his fingers.

"No," she says, leading his hand back to the mattress. "Stay down."

 

The second time, he asks her to stay. He mumbles it into her neck, speaking as if he was confessing, his letters hidden in her skin. 

She rests her head on his chest until the sun rises.

After that, there’s a third time. A fourth. A fifth.

Eventually, she stops counting.

 

His fingers burn against her skin. He follows her every line, her every curve— precise, precise, his touch ghosts over her skin, approaches her thighs.

She gasps.

 

Their professional relationship doesn’t change. They are what they always have been. Partners.

Sometimes, she catches him smiling at her.

That’s all.

     (Almost always, she smiles back.)


End file.
